<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jabberwocky by Utimate_Vergil_Simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218434">Jabberwocky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utimate_Vergil_Simp/pseuds/Utimate_Vergil_Simp'>Utimate_Vergil_Simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Romance, Wholesome, sfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utimate_Vergil_Simp/pseuds/Utimate_Vergil_Simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader shows Vergil that a nonsense poem can still be meaningful. :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jabberwocky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner with the Devil May Cry family was always fun. If jobs went particularly well, the crew would celebrate with a family feast. Usually Nero and Kyrie would host, but you had volunteered for the task. You had been working with the crew for over a year now and you were confident that you could deliver a great feast.</p>
<p>Kyrie had offered to come and help you with dinner whilst everyone chatted or played games. The two of you were currently in the kitchen peeling and slicing vegetables. You enjoyed Kyrie’s company and you appreciated the help she was giving you; Twelve mouths to feed was not an easy task.</p>
<p>Out in your living room were the twins and Nero, the three ladies, Morrison and the three boys Nero and Kyrie adopted. They weren’t drinking as the children were present but they were having fun. Nero and Dante were playing video games (Nero was kicking Dante’s ass and taking his money), the ladies and Morrison were locked in a card game and the boys were rough housing each other while the toddler watched a children’s cartoon on television.</p>
<p>The only person missing was Vergil. </p>
<p>You noticed his lack of a presence when you stepped out to take a break, Kyrie insisting that she has everything in the kitchen sorted for now and that you needed a break.</p>
<p>“Hey, has anyone seen Vergil?” You ask, scanning the room for the Dark Slayer. The ladies and Morrison shrugged and shook their heads, more invested into the game than anything else. You frown and step out into your garden, turning your head left to see Vergil sitting on your swingset.</p>
<p>The irony of a forty-two year old half devil who was technically the reigning monarch of Hell sitting on a children’s swingset was not lost on you.</p>
<p>“It’s cold out here…” You trail off, approaching him slowly. Vergil looks up at you and regards you for a moment before looking away.</p>
<p>“The cold does not affect me…” He responded quietly. Somehow, you find yourself sceptical of him.</p>
<p>“Okay, Elsa!” You giggle, his raised eyebrow of confusion only making you laugh more. You calm down and clear your throat before speaking again.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be a tough guy right now, you could let loose and have fun for once…” You suggest, trailing off.</p>
<p>“Are you implying I don’t have fun? You’ve seen me on the battlefield.” Vergil retorts, an expression of mock insult on his face. You had to give him that one; Vergil looked like a graceful, but deadly dancer when he fought and the battlefield was his dance floor.</p>
<p>“Okay, fair enough, but why limit your fun to murder and mayhem? Can’t you come in for a meal at least? Your grandsons are here….” You say, crossing your arms almost like you were scolding him. Vergil did not appreciate that, but he couldn’t fault your logic. He hadn’t spent much time with Nero and his partner’s adopted children and he didn’t want to admit that the very thought of the act made him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“.....I’ll sit down for a meal…” Vergil finally says after a moment of silence. He stands and allows you to lead him back into the dining room, where he sits in your armchair in the corner. You suppose that’s the best you would get and returned to the kitchen to help Kyrie cook.</p>
<p>The oldest boys are playing tag and running around the house, but they’re getting a bit too rough with each other as Julio accidentally knocks Kyle into a table. When the boy falls over into a slump, his lip quivers before he starts to cry. Kyrie is a blur before you as she immediately exits the kitchen, fawning over the boy.</p>
<p>“Kyle are you okay? That fall looked nasty…” The soft woman crooned, inspecting the bump on the poor boy’s head. Julio stands on with a guilty look on his face, not intending to have hurt his brother. Kyle stands to his feet with Kyrie’s help, but he has a full blown, slowly reddening bump on his head.</p>
<p>The group have looked on in sympathy for the boy, noticing the hot tears running down his face. Vergil seems to be particularly interested, the vision of the soft Kyrie tending to the injured boy bringing back fond memories of his own mother. The blue twin had to admit that his son had chosen well for himself.</p>
<p>You poke your head out of the kitchen at the commotion, a mixing bowl in your hand and a wooden spoon in the other. Kyrie grasps the boy’s hand and leads him into a private room, passing you as she does.</p>
<p>“I’ll just be a sec, y/n….” She says as she hurries the boy off to give him some aid. You nod as you step back into the kitchen, whisking the cake mixture in your hand into a cake tin and setting on the oven rack. You didn’t hear the silent steps of the blue-clad twin behind you.</p>
<p>“I can help in Kyrie’s absence.” Vergil says, causing you to jump and throw the now empty mixing bowl into the air. The blue devil is quicker than that, however and deftly grabs the falling bowl with a grace you could never hope to match. You must have been making an expression of awe, because Vergil was currently smirking at you.</p>
<p>“Don’t be too amazed, y/n…” He teases and you can’t help but find yourself gigging at his comment, making his smirk turn into a genuine smile.</p>
<p>“Kyrie was just helping me slice vegetables and, while she’s definitely a pro, you’re… well….” You trail off, leaving the implication out there. Vergil snorts at you, finding amusement in being diminished to nothing more than a glorified vegetable slicer. </p>
<p>“Stand aside, y/n.” He says curtly, summoning Yamato in his hand and levelling it towards the kitchen counter. You step out of the way, giving him a wide berth. The cerulean devil shuts his eyes, exhaling slowly for a moment before sending a few rapid slashes towards the vegetables, Yamato singing a word-less melody.</p>
<p>You stand in awe as Vergil precisely cuts every vegetable on the counter into pieces. Not just into cubes, either, but into wedges, slices and (wow!) even star and moon shapes for the boys. All you could do is blink as the seemingly cold man sheathes his beloved blade and turns to you to inquire about his work.</p>
<p>“Is this acceptable to you?” He asks you, crossing his arms and holding Yamato against him.</p>
<p>“Acceptable? Vergil that was so friggin’ cool! You were like a whirlwind! I could barely even see you!” You gushed over him like a fan girl, earning you a slight reddening of his ears and cheeks. He had never been the recipient of such blatant praise before. It was…. nice.<br/>
________________________________</p>
<p>All of you had sat down to dinner. Your dinner table could only seat eight, so Morrison and Dante decided to sit on the couch whilst Lady and Trish sat at your smaller, round table. Vergil’s veggie shapes had gone down really well with the boys and, although he would never admit it, the blue clad twin was glad that they were happy.</p>
<p>Said twin was sitting adjacent to you as you sat at the head of your table, currently tucking into the potatoes Kyrie roasted. Vergil was eyeing you subtly; He had been secretly appeased when you had put some of those “super cool” shaped vegetables on your plate. </p>
<p>He thought you had looked cute eating them, your childlike innocence coaxing a strange feeling from him. As the group feasted, you and Vergil chatted together and sometimes with the others. However, you and Vergil seemed to have this unspoken air between you two, and it didn’t go entirely unnoticed. </p>
<p>Dante had been glancing up at his brother and then at you every so often, with Trish doing the same. You hadn’t noticed, but Vergil had, and he decided that he didn’t like the implications in said looks.</p>
<p>Vergil became more reserved towards you after that, and you had noticed this. As everyone finished their plates, you and Kyrie began to clear up the cutlery, with everyone in the group going back to their activities. The blue clad twin enters the kitchen again under the pretense of helping you clean. </p>
<p>Kyrie stepped out of the room to ask Nero something and had left the two of you alone once more. Vergil picked up a few dirty dishes and a washcloth and helped you clean up, the least he could do after the satiating meal.</p>
<p>“You’re an excellent cook…” He offers, earning him a blush in return, almost like a reversal of the events before dinner. You thank him, rinsing the plates as he soaps them. </p>
<p>“Thanks, but I did have a little help…” Whether you were referring to Kyrie or himself, he wasn’t sure, but he did nod at you in response. You both turned your head to hear Dante getting rowdy in the living room, a death match between him and Nero on whatever video game they were playing on your console beginning. </p>
<p>Kyrie had stepped into the room with the toddler, Carlo in her arms. Said toddler was currently squirming endlessly in her arms, trying to get away from her. The songstress huffed with fatigue, trying to set the child in a toddler’s travel bed Nero had stashed on the van.</p>
<p>“Fussy today, huh Carlo?” You quip, chuckling at the sight of the restless babe. You offer to take the baby from Kyrie, picking him up and setting him down in the travel bed. Kyrie sighed with relief and went to see how Kyle was doing, stepping out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>Carlo immediately starts to whine and get even fussier, you and Vergil sharing a look of worry that the child may start to cry. You shh him and try to distract him with something. Nothing comes to mind until you remember the book of poems you had bought recently.</p>
<p>“Hey, little guy, would a poem put you to sleep?” You asked, your question garnering a look of interest from Vergil. Poem? He didn’t know you were interested in poetry…  </p>
<p>You open your new poem book, quickly selecting one that seemed appropriate for the wriggling baby: Jabberwocky, by Lewis Caroll. It was a nonsense poem and that is exactly why you chose it. Vergil eyes the page you’re on, stepping back to watch as you begin to recite.</p>
<p>“’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves<br/>
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:<br/>
All mimsy were the borogoves,<br/>
And the mome raths outgrabe.” You begin the first verse, your eloquent voice a stark contrast to the complete nonsense that you were spouting.</p>
<p>“Beware the Jabberwock, my son!<br/>
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!<br/>
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun<br/>
The frumious Bandersnatch!” Vergil cocked an eyebrow at you in amusement; He had heard this very rhyme when he was Carlo’s age back when his mother had read it to him and Dante.</p>
<p>“He took his vorpal sword in hand;<br/>
Long time the manxome foe he sought—<br/>
So rested he by the Tumtum tree<br/>
And stood awhile in thought.” You continued, further enrapturing Vergil is your low, but narrative voice.</p>
<p>“And, as in uffish thought he stood,<br/>
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,<br/>
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,<br/>
And burbled as it came!” The baby was no longer struggling and was now wriggling in delight, staring up at you intently as you rhyme on.</p>
<p>“One, two! One, two! And through and through<br/>
The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!<br/>
He left it dead, and with its head<br/>
He went galumphing back.” Suddenly, the blue-clad twin was seeing you in a different light; The rosy tint to your cheeks, your plump lips exaggerating every word, how the kitchen light made your hair shine….</p>
<p>Were you always this beautiful?</p>
<p>“And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?<br/>
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!<br/>
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!”<br/>
He chortled in his joy.” The baby had stopped wriggling in delight, his eyes drooping as he made an adorable tiny yawn.</p>
<p>“’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves<br/>
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:<br/>
All mimsy were the borogoves,<br/>
And the mome raths outgrabe.” You finish softly, slowly closing your book. Carlo was fast asleep, tucked warmly into his portable toddlers’ bed. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight. </p>
<p>As you turned to look at Vergil, you suddenly felt rough, calloused hands on your cheeks. You looked up just in time to see the cerulean devil gently press his lips to yours. You were caught off guard, but you found yourself melting into his embrace. Vergil grunts softly as he feels your fingers start to run through his hair.</p>
<p>His lips were so soft and the way he held you was so gentle. You’d never felt so safe before, strangely.</p>
<p>When the kiss ends, you stare at each other, either of you drowning in each other’s pools of colour; You found his eyes to be infinitely mesmerising. A smile creeps it’s way onto your flushed face as you lean up to kiss him again, his hands moving down to your waist to pull you close to him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think someone could make a nonsense poem so beautiful and, yet, here you are…” The enraptured devil croons into your ear, a shiver going down your spine. Your rosy blush turns hot pink as you whisper in his ear.</p>
<p> Vergil had found the sight of you and the toddler to be strangely warming, feeling a heat bloom in his old, frozen bones. He smiles at you, another one of his rarely genuine smiles creeping on his angled face.</p>
<p>“If you want, I could show you my other poetry books? Not all of them are nonsense…” You offer, finding his smile to be dazzling; He really was rather handsome. The devil in disguise chuckles at you, nodding in response.</p>
<p>“I would be honoured to listen to you recite, you have a wonderful voice and impeccable rhythm.” Vergil speaks, wanting to spend more time with you alone.</p>
<p>“Then it’s a date…” You tease and that earns you another soft kiss from the infatuated devil.</p>
<p>You should really host dinner more often.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever wholesome/fluff fic! I was inspired by Jabberwocky by Lewis Caroll after seeing bits and pieces of it in Kingdom Hearts! A bit weeby but there you go lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>